Look Over Here
by M.L. Shards
Summary: No, he didn’t really know her, but there was something he felt… MackKira


Well, I felt like writing a semi-romantic story and I really wanted to use Mack because, face it, he's hot. But I don't like Rock that much and I can't write Manny that well, and MackTyzonn could work as slash but I couldn't think of a really good storyline and somehow I ended up with this. I think it's kind of cute…

So keep an open mind on the pairing, enjoy, and please review.

* * *

He didn't really know her that well and he was well aware of that fact. He hadn't really talked with her and he hadn't really been the nicest guy when he had. He'd been in a bad mood though, loosing your powers did that to people, and he hoped she understood that… Well, she had to, right? I mean, she'd lost her powers at some point too, right?

He groaned as he looked at the crowd of people. He pushed his way through, some people even being nice enough to part the way for him, recognizing him as a former red ranger. Some girls had wandering hands that he batted away, though he had to admit the blonde who winked at him was kind of cute. He inhaled deeply, no; Mackenzie Hartford was on a mission and he was not going to be deterred.

He eventually got inside and inhaled a deep breath of semi-fresh air as he stumbled over to the counter. He looked at the man behind the counter, darker skinned, black hair, dressed in a white t-shirt. "Is it always this crazy?"

"Only when Kira comes back."

Kira… Mack let out a sigh. That was the whole reason he was here anyways. Ever since the whole Thrax incident, he hadn't been able to get his mind off of her, and it was driving him insane. He felt all warm and tingly when he thought about her, and he shook his head.

No, he didn't really know her, but there was something he felt…

His father owned a recording studio and had quickly offered Kira a recording contract which she happily accepted. Her star power had been on the rise ever since, but he found she preferred to play smaller venues, and a special soft spot for_Hayley's Cyberspace. _His father had given him a copy of her touring schedule and he'd been waiting for the chance to see her in her "natural environment" for a long time…

It had been phenomenally easier when he was an android to push the feelings down because, he supposed they were simulated, but after the whole change over… He'd tried to talk to Will about it, and then Ronny, and he'd even stood, staring at his cell phone, with Rose's phone number on the screen, but he'd never called her. Somehow, it didn't seem appropriate and well, he couldn't ask Dax because… Dax was Dax. Tyzonn had simply suggested going and talking to her, which was the best advice he'd been given.

Maybe it was a crush? Okay, fine, he could accept that. He could accept that he had a bit of a crush on the Dino Thunder Ranger, technically his first crush since he was human now… He wanted to see her again, but unless there was an emergency, he couldn't think of a valid reason to call, because though they shared the bonds of being a ranger, they didn't share a bond of friendship, which was what Mack sought to remedy.

"Can I get you anything?" The man asked curiously, drying off a glass.

"Uh, no thank you, maybe later." Mack replied, looking over his shoulder curiously, to see a redhead and her friend eyeing him suggestively. He flushed, and looked away from them as the man behind the counter raised an eyebrow.

"You a big fan of Kira's?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

Mack struggled to keep himself from blushing even more at the statement. "Uh… yeah…"

The man nodded. "You know, you look kind of familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so… What's you name?"

"Trent… I work here when I have breaks from school…"

Mack thought carefully and shook his head. "No, I don't think we know each other, but maybe you've seen me on TV or something."

Trent paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps… what do you do?"

He was interrupted by a thunderous applause as the object of his affection took the stage. He turned to see her, laughing and smiling, holding her guitar in one hand while she waved with the other. The place was jammed packed with people and Mack could feel the body heat of those around him, radiating. Mack swallowed uncomfortably as he watched her.

Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a sleek ponytail, and she wore jean capris and a yellow and black tank top. She walked over to the microphone and greeted the audience, scanning the crowd. Mack could feel her eyes land on him, and he awkwardly waved. She smiled back and nodded, indicating she recognized him, a slight look of surprise etched on her face. Trent looked at him strangely, but didn't comment on the subtle exchange.

Truthfully, Kira was confused. She hadn't really talked to Mack all that much, though her and Tori had often commented on him as being surprisingly levelheaded for a red ranger. She's only exchanged words with him a few times and he'd been less than thrilled with the "replacements" when they'd first arrived. She hoped he was just reaching out as a friend and that nothing was seriously wrong somewhere She did like the idea that her services were needed again and so soon…

Kira wasn't going to lie; she'd had a bit of an attraction to the curly haired ranger. He was pretty cute, and had a good heart and spirit, but she knew nothing would come of it, even if she'd actually acted in some way. Mack wasn't a shy person, she was fairly certain if he wanted something he'd come right out and say it. It was sweet of him to show up at one of her gigs though; even with their lack of communication. She watched as a few of the women around him, eyed the red ranger and frowned. He seemed positively embarrassed by the attention.

"Hi everyone." She announced happily, wiping the frown off of her face. She glanced down to see Tommy, Ethan, and Conner in the front with Hayley and Trent over beside Mack. "How are you doing?" There was another round of cheers. "Okay, well first I want to thank all of you for your support, this is an amazing turnout, sorry for those stuck outside, hopefully you can still hear me… well, let's get started."

The set was about an hour long and during that time the cheers intensified and the CD's she'd brought with her went flying off of the merchandise table. Even after the show, it took a good three hours to get everyone cleared out so Hayley could close up. Kira waved Mack over and he smiled. She wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Just came to see you, protect my dad's investment and such." He joked nervously, stuffing his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. "You were great."

"Thanks," Kira replied, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "so really? Just visiting? No alien invasions?"

"Not this time."

Conner, Ethan, Trent, Hayley, and Tommy watched the two talk.

"Who is he? I recognize him…" Trent sighed frustrated. His mind was not leaving the idea he'd seen him before alone.

"Boyfriend?" Conner suggested. "Maybe from New York?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"That's Mack Hartford." Ethan prompted, Hayley and Tommy looking at them expectantly as if not understanding why the two men were not catching on.

"Oh! The Red Overdrive Ranger…" Trent exclaimed, smacking his forehead. "Of course. They have public identities..."

"Public identities?" Conner asked, frowning. "Isn't that against the code or something?"

"Man made rangers." Tommy filled in. "They don't have the same code."

"I think he likes her." Hayley remarked watching the two rangers laughing at some joke Kira had made. "He hasn't been able to stop fidgeting the whole time he's been talking to her." She paused, and then smacked the male rangers upside the head. "Don't stare!"

Kira smiled. "Hey, well, you know, those are the Dino Rangers there, we're going back to Conner's place to hang out, maybe you'd like to come?"

Mack looked down shyly. "Uh, I wouldn't want to intrude… and it would look suspicious for you guys if anyone say me with all of you, but thanks… um… I was wondering, when we met and all, we didn't really get a chance to know each other and, I was hoping we could try being friends or something?"

"Or something?" Kira echoed, raising an eyebrow and Mack winced at his choice of words. "Just kidding, that would be nice… so, um… give me a call sometime, we can go for coffee or something…" She pulled a marker out of her pocket that she'd been using to sign autographs earlier and jotted her number down on Mack's arm.

Mack looked up and grinned. "That'd be great." Then he paused and wondered how he'd explain the marking to Spencer…

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." Kira replied, glancing back over her shoulder to see Hayley glaring at the four other rangers angrily. "I should probably go and save them…"

Mack nodded. "Okay, see you later."

He exited the cybercafé and let out a huge sigh of relief. Well, that had gone surprisingly well asides from the fact their conversation got really choppy and nervous near the end. But, she did say he could call her, and, while he was still new to the whole "being human" thing, he knew that was a good sign.

Kira made her way back over to the Dino Rangers who were strangely quiet. "What?" She asked. "He's a friend."

The four rangers obediently nodded and Hayley winked. Kira looked at them funny, before rolling her eyes and going to properly pack up her stuff. She hoped he did get the nerve to call, he was sweet and kind of cute and he already knew her secret, so there weren't any weird gaps in her life she couldn't share with him…

She heard Tommy's voice behind her, not quite sure what he was talking about. "It would be a strange combination, but it could possibly work."

Kira laughed. She couldn't agree more.


End file.
